Wait, A Dream?
by HannIsNotOnFire
Summary: My first one-shot, The team are on the jet flying to los Vegas when Reid collapses and bangs his head when he falls down, he wakes up and he finds his mother dead on the floor of her room in the sanatorium. But was this all just a dream?


Wait, a dream?

My first one-shot, The team are on the jet flying to los Vegas when Reid collapses and bangs his head when he falls down, he wakes up and he finds his mother dead on the floor of her room in the sanatorium. But was this all just a dream?

**Hey Fanfiction readers! Here is my first one-shot, I hope you will like it :) I'm not very good at spelling and grammar so I'm sorry if anything is out of place**

* * *

Reid woke up from his bed. He looked around. "phew it was just a dream." He thought to himself. He looked at the clock on his cell phone, it read 07:00. He then leaped out of bed and walked into his kitchen to make himself a nice cup of hot coffee. When the kettle boiled, he poured the water into his cup and the got the coffee granules into the cup and then got 4 heaps of sugar in, he stirred it and quickly drank it.

He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He then left the bathroom and wondered to his bedroom to put a clean pair of clothes on. It was now 08:00. He walked to his front door and walked out.

On his journey to work, it was quiet and peaceful. There was hardly any traffic on the roads. He looked up and noticed that he was approaching the FBI building. He walked inside and went straight towards the elevator and pressed the button. The doors pinged open and he walked inside. He turned around and pressed the button to go to the bullpen. Reid then noticed Anderson running towards the elevator. Reid then held his hand out to stop the doors from fully closing.

"Thanks, Reid." Anderson panted.

"It's ok." Reid said with a smile. "How come you're in such a rush?"

"Haven't you noticed that Strauss has been in a real bad mood recently?"

"No not really, why's that?"

"I don't know exactly why she is in a mood but I have heard that she is going to fire someone if they aren't doing their job properly."

"Wow really?"

"Yes, really. Well Hotch is holding a meeting for all the BAU profilers, your team, at 09:00 sharp. You have got 2 minutes to get there" Anderson said glancing at his watch.

"Thanks Anderson, where is it?"

"In his office"

The doors of the elevator opened. Reid rushed out and ran towards the glass doors and opened them. He looked around the bullpen and noticed none of his team was there. He glanced over to Rossi's room which had the door wide open. Reid rushed towards Hotch's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in Reid" was coming from the other side of the door, it sounded like Hotch. Reid reached out to open the door. He walked in and noticed all eyes on him. He closed the door and went to join the crowd of his team members.

"As you may have noticed, Strauss has been in a bad mood recently and she is pushing me to hold this meeting," Hotch said before he was interrupted.

"Why has she been in a bad mood?" Morgan said.

"None of that matters right now. She has said to me and Dave that we have to push our team to do the best of they can in all of their work and if someone doesn't do that, then the consequence will be that you are fired. She is looking in real close to everyone, not just you but everyone. She doesn't want lack of work, that includes no handing your paperwork to Reid, and especially no lacking at crime scenes."

"So we have to work extra hard otherwise we will be kicked off the team?" asked Morgan.

"Yes. Are they any more questions?" Hotch asked. No one spoke. "We have a case so meet in the conference room in 15 minutes." He said walking towards the door to let everyone out. "Reid, me and Rossi need to speak to you for a moment."

"Pretty boy's in trouble!" Morgan said laughing with the girls.

Hotch closed the door. He then turned to Reid who was staring at the floor.

"Come here kid, don't worry you're not in trouble." Rossi said calmly.

Reid looked up and walked towards Hotch's desk and sat down on a seat.

"We have a case in Vegas, and it is quite close to where your mother is. If at anytime you need to sit down or you feel like you want to go see your mother to see how she is, its fine with us." Hotch said looking at Reid.

"Thanks, but what about Strauss, what will she say?" Reid said.

"It's ok, we will deal with her." Rossi said.

Reid got up and walked towards the door, opened it and walked out.

"Hey Spence, what's wrong?" JJ said looking at a depressed Spencer.

"Oh, nothing." He said looking at the floor.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"Yes" Reid said.

Morgan walked over to the girls. "You know Pretty boy if there's,"

"I said there is nothing wrong!" Reid snapped.

"Ok sorry." Morgan apologized looking at Reid with confusion.

Everyone then walked into the conference room with Hotch and Rossi following behind.

**. . .**

After 20 minutes of being in the conference room looking at gruesome pictures. Everyone had shocked faces, some even felt sick.

**. . .**

Half an hour passed as they were now on the jet flying to Vegas. Reid got up from where he was sitting and started to walk towards the bathroom. His face was as white as a sheep.

"Hey Spence, are you ok?" JJ asked curiously

Spencer fell to the ground and banged his head off the shelf next to him. Everyone got up and rushed towards him.

**. . .**

"Reid, Reid!" Emily shouted.

Spencer got up rubbing his head.

"Thank god you're ok!" Emily said as she rushed over to hug him.

"What happened?" Spencer asked

"You went all pale and then fell over as you went to the bathroom." JJ explained.

"Oh." Reid said as he tried to get up.

"Don't get up, we called the doctor and he said you have to rest your head." Rossi said

"Can I at least go back over to the couch I don't really want to lie on the floor?" Reid asked.

Morgan and Hotch helped Reid up and walked over to the couch with him.

"Thanks. Hotch, is it ok if I go and visit my mother when we arrive?"

"Yes, as long as you're careful and don't fall over again." Hotch replied.

. . .

The jet landed, everyone got off it and walked over to the 2 SUVs that were waiting for them. Hotch, Reid and Rossi got into one Suburban whilst Morgan, JJ and Emily went into the other.

Hotch drove to the Bennington Sanatorium and dropped Reid off. "If you need us, just ring us or go to the station, that's where JJ will be." Hotch said before driving off.

Reid walked into the sanatorium and walked to the front desk. "Hello, I'm Dr Spencer Reid coming to see Diana Reid." Spencer said to the receptionist.

"This way Dr Reid." She replied.

They walked to Diana's room. When Spencer opened the door, he noticed something on the floor. It was his mother.

"Mom, Mom!" He shouted but got no answer. He walked round her and noticed she had been stabbed. "Mom?" He started to burst out crying and started hugging his mother. Suddenly she disappeared and then everything went black.

**. . .**

"Mom, where are you?" Reid shouted. Everyone looked down at him confused.

"Reid?" Emily called his name out.

He opened his eyes which were pouring out with tears and then closed them again.

"Oh my poor baby! Excuse me." Garcia said pushing past everyone to go over to Reid. She bent down and started to hug him and rub his back. "Sshh, don't cry Reid, everything is alright." She said in a calm voice. She sat down next to him still holding him; she started to rock him back and forth.

"Reid, what's wrong?" Hotch asked

Reid pulled away from Garcia for a moment. "Wait, why are we on the jet? Hotch, you just dropped me off at the sanatorium where I found my mother had been stabbed." Reid replied confused. Everyone looked at him in the same way.

"No, you just fell over and banged your head, you must have been dreaming."

"Wait, a dream?"

"Yes a dream." Garcia said wiping away the tears off Reid's cheek.

"So none of this has happened?"

"No. If you want you could go and stay with your mother and sit this case out if it has done this to you." Hotch said to Reid.

"Yes, I would like that, but can someone come inside with me while I check on my mother, so I know I'm not dreaming again."

"I'll come with you." Garcia said smiling to Reid.

"Thanks." Reid said smiling back.

* * *

**So there it is, hope you all like it :)**


End file.
